creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alien
Welcome to the Creatures Wiki :-). -- 14:45, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) I moved the Gargoyle and Wingy pages to (for example) Gargoyle Norn (C2) and Gargoyle Norn (C3/DS) to bring them into line with the existing naming scheme; for example we already have Malay Norn (C2). There is a redirect page at Gargoyle Norn in case people link to there. I must admit I like the C2 ones better, but then purple and green are my favourite colours. ;-) ----GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:35, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thanks a lot. I will try to remember those changes when I do the C2 Wingy page here. Unfortunately, yesterday you linked the Gargoyles for C2 and C3 to the same page and I had to get this "repaired".*gg* Sorry for that, but I think your solution with the C2 and C3 in parenthesis is the better (and more consistent) one. ;-) And thanks for the flowers. *gg* So many people tell me, they like the C2 Gargoyles better than the C3. Actually, I still prefer the C3 breed, but of course, I'm more than glad, that you (and others) like the C2 Gargls. :-) ::Hehe, yep, I think I'd not had enough sleep the night before yesterday, I forgot the existing method of splitting them up! And as for the C2 norns, I've often found people have a preference for the older breeds - I guess they like the more hand-drawn look to it. Either that or they have fond memories of trying to get their Hebe Norns to eat cheese. ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:52, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::*hehehe* Oh, and btw, thanks for editing my contributions. All those silly, silly links I keep forgetting to insert... ;-/ and of course for correcting my lousy English.:-D ::::No problem, Alien - It's actually pretty good (believe me, I've seen it all. And as for the links, most of them are just things people will have visited already - but I figure it's good to have them there so the search engines know what is related to what. ;-) ---- When I hit "recent changes" 10 minutes or so after uploading files or creating new ones it always looks like you have to sweep the floor after me. Hope you don't mind, 'case usually I have no clue what I forgot to do this time. *gg* btw: is it possible to create a new page for the Valentine Norns? I already uploaded the pictures, but they aren't linked yet, 'cause also the author (Stef) doesn't show up anywhere and if I have to do this, I can only mention it in the article of Mummy's Creatures (which is still a stub and I might feel like changing it a bit....I might...) Alien :Well, with the sweeping I was adding Category:Breed images to the Image: pages so that they would show up in Category:Breed images. And yes, you figured out how to make a new page, or just type it into the URL box. :-) ::Oh yes - and if you want to know what the difference is between the changes, click the (diff) link in the Recent Changes page, next to that change. Or just look at the page's history. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) Well... guess this could be the solution? I just mentioned them here and therefore made a link...*big grin* Alien :Hehe, yep! --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- *''Tons (really!) of downloadable norns for C1, C2 and C3/DS'' :I wonder . . . how many norns are in a ton of norns? And are C3/DS ones heavier than C2 or C1 ones? ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 18:12, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::rofl* Well, I don't know how many norns make up a ton. *lol* Anyway, if you know a better word that describes the same amount of norns, Mummy has on her site (I once tried to count them and ended up with can't remember how many hundred), feel free to change it. *hehehe* I thought, people would get the picture with that "tons of norns". *ggg* Anyway, that list is only (from my point of view) considered being a "brainstorm", just to make sure I (or someone else) won't forget to mention anything concerning the content of her site. Mummy's a bit shy and thinks, her English is even more crap then mine is so she might be a bit reluctant in contributing to this wiki, probably. Okay, without LEO (http://dict.leo.org) I wouldn't stand a chance myself... :::That's a neat site, I'll have to remember it . . . brainstorming is fine, I've done a few articles like that myself. And yes, a ton of norns is very graphic. *grin* :::As for Mummy's english, maybe she is not the best at it (just as I am not a good artist!), but as long as the meaning can be understood then the wording can be changed by people who know the language better. All that matters is that the meaning is there. But hey, it's her choice. :-) ----GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 19:39, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::btw...Did you tell CreaturesFrance about this Wiki? their forum :::::No, but that is a good idea . . . thanks! --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::::::et voilá! ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 22:28, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- I hereby award you this barnstar for your contributions to the wiki (particularly the German norn breeds). Thank you! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 11:15, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Wow! Thanks a ton! *gg* I hope, this wiki will grow further and attract a lot of people! Am I allowed to put this barnstar onto my "reward" page? :-D ::Of course! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- If you put this in as the image description when you upload a breed image, it will put it in the right category automatically: What Ever Norns --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:20, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'll try to find my way through all those brackets... *gg* Alien ::*grins* - you can see what it looks like here. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:30, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I have to write this in the box beside "Summary" before I upload an image? Right? *Alien tries hard to understand* And where the... where are all those stupid brackets on my keyboard?? *Alien tries hard to find them* ... Ah, guess I found them. At least, that Lilac Bengal was a real female one! Not like the picture before... tututut...*grin* Alien :::LOL! Maybe it was a Gay Norn . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- I can't believe it! It's now more than 40 minutes and you didn't edit my last contribution yet?? o..oh... :-O *gg* Alien :I'm sorry! I was working on other things and didn't notice! ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:25, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: Just teasing you. :-P You're doing a great job! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Alien :::Hehe, thanks, you too. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::::A little someting for this year's Valentines's Day. Alien :::::*grins* - how cute . . . and I never knew Grendels could play piano that well! Then again, they do say that music soothes the savage beast . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- Just some links: Shiny Bengal Norn, Trident Norn :Another way to make pages that I find easier - you can type the name into the URL box on your browser (replacing the name of this page) and if you go to it, it will say "there is no such page", but you can click Edit and change that. *grin* --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::Yes, I understood this, but I just thought, I can have here kind of a "to do" list, as long as it concernes stuff I'm hosting. I think, it's up to me to make entries for that stuff. ;-)Alien :::Ahh, OK, I thought you might not have known that - yep, do it whatever way is the easiest for you! :::Incidentally, did I get this right? I'm not sure whether it's still active or not: Creatures-Chat --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::::. . . maybe I can write you a mail about some of it ...? :::::Sure, if you want (no pressure if you don't want to :-) - my address is greenreaper at hotmail dot com Hehe - you were news for the 3rd and I never knew! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 22:55, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) : I didn't know it either! *hehehe* Do I get a special... err... something... whatever for being number 500?? *grin* Wow...500 users already, that's quite a lot! ...almost a ton! *rofl* Alien ::You already got your barnstar! *grin* - as for the users, that's across all Wikicities, but if we have about 25 to 30 active contributors here, with norns at about 40kg to 50kg (say) . . . that would be about a ton, yes! You'd need one of Brad Fermanich's Volkswagon Busses to carry us all. :-) -- Bug in MediaWiki Remember I told you how to use the template when putting in breed images? Well, it is probably still a good idea to use it, but you should open up the image page anyway when you've uploaded it and click Edit and then click Save. Why? Because it won't put it into the category otherwise. An annoying bug that's been around half a year, but there's not a lot that we can do about it other than the above. :-( -- 02:15, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: I hope, I did it right. Pictures seem to be listed in the category ... Alien ---- Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely. :-) -- 23:38, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Fire Norns! :-) -- 19:11, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Ohhh, I see, the genome file is missing, because it's on a different site? Let's see . . . *goes hunting* -- 19:12, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thanks! Didn't know they still exist. Sent a mail to Mummy in order to make sure, she can update her breed list. :-) I will also add a not on slot clashes to the breeds I wrote an article about. Forgot to do that. Alien 20:22 27 Feb 2005 (EST) ::Well, there is a problem, the .att files are there but the genome files are on a different site which is now down. :-( -- 19:27, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::OK, I think I have it sorted now. Unfortunately we cannot link directly from this site as they disallow remote linking, we have to direct users to go to his site first. I have added instructions. This probably applies for the Rubin Norns (direct link) as well . . . -- 19:46, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Could you please have a look at the Mask Norn article? I seem to be too stupid to arrange the pictures. :-( I wanted to have them in a row above the article, but with the frame, it looks like it's impossible... Thanks a lot! :-) Alien 15:40 6 Mar 2005 (EST) :No problem, you can just use tables for this - have a look now. :-) -- 15:08, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Oh, wait, that's not how you wanted, hmm . . . well, we can do it like this . . . *fixes* . . . how about that? I have made two versions which you can see in the history page - the first one I did or the last (current) one, take your pick. -- 15:17, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT)